A microwave communication technology is usually applied to point-to-multipoint communication (for example, satellite broadcasting) and point-to-point communication (for example, wireless backhaul). Wireless backhaul communications system includes a backhaul remote end and a backhaul local end, where the backhaul local end is a backhaul device near a network side, and the backhaul remote end is a backhaul device far away from the network side. The wireless backhaul communications system performs data transmission between the backhaul local end and the backhaul remote end, to provide services such as voice and data for a user.
In the practical application, due to impact of an external environment (for example, a strong wind), angles of an antenna corresponding to the backhaul remote end and an antenna corresponding to the backhaul local end are easily caused to be deviated, which disables a communications link between the backhaul remote end and the backhaul local end, and affects normal communication. Therefore, the angles of the antennas corresponding to the two parties need to be adjusted, to align the antennas of the two parties, so as to ensure signal transmission quality. In addition, a radio signal of another device with a same frequency may cause interference to the communications link, which also disables the communications link between the backhaul remote end and the backhaul local end, and affects normal communication. Therefore, communication frequencies corresponding to the two parties also need to be adjusted, so that the two parties select another same frequency, so as to ensure signal transmission quality.
In the prior art, antenna alignment and frequency adjustment are mainly performed manually, labor costs are required during the antenna alignment and the frequency adjustment, and maintenance also requires manual participation. Labor costs are high, and difficulty in alignment is increased.